In today's world, almost everyone has a mobile phone, which is typically put in a pocket or a purse, and used throughout the day.
A person may be engaged in an activity, and cannot use a mobile phone or other devices to receive emails and text messages. For example a person may be driving, and the use of a mobile phone, either for talking or texting, can be hazardous. The person may also be involved in an activity other than driving, in which the person cannot use the mobile phone for receiving emails, texts, and messages/notifications from a messenger application. In addition, the person may receive different types of messages, including emails, text messages, and messages/notifications from a messenger application. While engaged in an activity, the user may not be capable of accessing and reading different types of messages.
US 2013/0275899 proposes a solution for the limited distraction environment by disclosing “a limited-distraction user interface that includes providing for display fewer selectable user interface objects than are displayed in a non-limited user interface for the respective application, and in accordance With a determination that the device is not being operated in a limited distraction context, provides a non-limited user interface for the respective application.” However, US 2013/0275899 relies on substantial input from the user even in the limited-distraction context, making it difficult for a user to use a mobile phone in such context.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,364,183, 8,526,973, and 8,359,014 disclose “A cell phone which has been modified by the addition of software which responds to the press of one or more Busykeys by automatically sending a pre-typed text message to the sender of the latest text message just received or automatically answering an incoming call immediately upon pressing the Busy key and playing a pro-recorded audio message.” However, these patents do not allow a person to respond to a text or a call other than by sending a pre-typed text message and still require substantial input from the user since the user has to choose and press on a Busykey button. For example, while driving a car, a user has to take his or her eyes off the road to find the Busykey button.
There is a need in the art to allow a person to receive emails and other messages while the person is engaged in an activity that limits the person's ability to read emails and other messages.